discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rosenteeth Commune
This article uses "e" for "he" or "she," "es" for "his" or "her," "em" for "him" or "her," "emself" for "himself" or "herself" as is the practice of Rosenteeth Commune. Rosenteeth Commune or Rosenteeth aka Commune EK, sometimes tongue-in-cheekily called "Hippies in the 21st Century," is a Discordianesque intentional community formed in 2011 in the United Kingdom by Reverend Loveshade and others. Origin When Reverend Loveshade went into hiding from United States federal and California investigators in February 2002, e hid on a friend's small farm in Texas, reminding em of the happier times of es childhood during summer vacations at es aunt's property. E later traveled to Australia and then to the United Kingdom where e had previously acted in a few short "art films" or pornographic shorts. There e met educator and gardener Olivia who in Discordian circles is known variously as Ms. Candy Money, Miss Monkey Candy, and Ms MC. On June 11, 2011, the two sothers had a child, Lexena Rae, whose first and middle name were respectively suggested by DrOwl and Miley Spears. The couple and their daughter were friends with a couple, dental mold maker Labial Dentist and animal caregiver Mistress C.B. aka Dr. Octopussy. Loveshade had performed the wedding of the couple from the night of December 31, 2010 to the morning of January 1, 2011. In July of 2011, the group of five moved to property in Wotton-under-Edge in the Stroud District of Gloucestershire, England. They called this Rosenteeth Commune. After Loveshade went into hiding due to threats against es life in April 2012, the rest of the group moved to a new, unspecified location in September 2012 where Loveshade rejoined them around October. Other members joined later. Philosophy and practices Not all the members are Discordian, but many are, and they do follow certain beliefs and practices. Five Basic Beliefs These are derived from the Five Basic Beliefs of The Loveshade Family. *ONE: We believe in the rights of an individual to be treated as an individual by society. *TWO: We believe in the responsibility of the individual to society. *THREE: We believe in the rights of a child to be raised in a loving, supportive manner that blends freedom with discipline to prepare that child for life, and in the responsibility of caregivers to provide that environment whenever possible. *FOUR: We believe in personal freedom, in a free society, if it harms no one. *FIVE: We believe in the principle of ‘discordia concurs’ or ‘harmonious discord,’ that accepting even discordant differences to achieve harmony is greater than excluding differences to maintain unity. Property In spite of their name, the community is not a true commune in that members do not share all possessions. Instead, all residents (or at least all adult residents) co-own the property. All income is put into a common fund to cover expenses common to the community. Any excess is divided so that each member gains an "allowance" to be used for personal expenses. Adulthood and childhood The residents are classified as caregivers and children or, sometimes, nestlers and nestlings. There is not a standard division between the two; instead, as a child shows an increased ability to handle responsibility, e is given more freedom and responsibility. The group believes in different types of adulthood. Biological or physiological adulthood is generally linked with puberty, and is when an individual achieves fertility. Maturation is mental and emotional maturity. Recognition of maturation constitutes recognition of adulthood in the community and does not necessarily follow a legal definition. Some activities considered to be adult in mainstream United Kingdom society are classified differently in Rosenteeth. Body acceptance and privacy Clothing is optional in Rosenteeth. Bodily functions that are ordinarily dealt with privately in the mainstream community may be dealt with in front of others. However, privacy is an option and is respected. Polyamory Members of the group are free to practice polyamory. Polyamory is the practice, desire, or acceptance of intimate relationships that are not exclusive with respect to other sexual or intimate relationships, with knowledge and consent of everyone involved. Compersion Compersion is related to polyamory, and comes from Kerista (although Keristans followed the practive of polyfidelity which may derive from Jewish and Christian Old Testament scriptures). According to Kerista.com, compersion is "the opposite of jealousy, positive feelings about your partner's other intimacies." Name The name "Rosenteeth" has several different meanings as does "EK." Rosenteeth is from "rosen," meaning "roses" and may recognize Ms. MC as a rose grower, and "teeth" may refer to Labial Dentist as a dental molder. It may also refer to a rose being held in the teeth of a wolf's head on the Society for Creative Anachronism arms of Paganus Grimlove. Paganus was allegedly Zeus who began the original Ĕk-sĕn-trĭks Cluborguild and who dated Loveshade's mother, and es name was reportedly an inspiration for the name "Loveshade." Finally, it may also refer to the well-known photo of Discordianism co-founder Kerry Thornley holding a rose in es teeth. Commune EK is a play on "communique," which is pronounced similarly to "commune e k." The "ek" can also stand for kinetic energy, and in Esperanto has a similar meaning of "to move," In Afrikaans it means "my" as in "my commune," and it could even represent the "EK" in "Ek-sen-triks." The ek can be pronounced like the letters e k, or as "ehk." Technically, Rosenteeth Commune refers to the intentional community regardless of location, whereas Commune EK refers specifically to the current location. Category:Cabals